Wonderland
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Halloween is Yugi and Ryou's anniversary, and Yugi is going to make this one the best one yet with one simple promise. Heartshipping RxY


Written for round 2 of compy's challenge. Now unlike round 1, I actually adore Heartshipping, so this wasn't as hard to write XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wonderland**

Yugi had to love the fact his and Ryou's anniversary fell on Halloween. It meant they could throw a party and dress up and generally have a fantastic time with all their friends. And if they felt like it they could go and get free candy too. It was all good.

This year the young man had a suprise planned though. The two had been together for five years now, ever since they started dating when they were 17 and had gotten stuck in a closet together thanks to one of Jounouchi's odd games one Halloween. While in the closet, they'd confessed their feelings to each other, and things had only looked brighter as time went on.

Whilst putting up the Halloween decorations in the lounge, Yugi let his mind happily wander. He thought back to their first anniversary, when the whole group had dressed up as duel monsters. Strangely enough Ryou had chosen Dark Necrofear when everyone expected him to pick Change of Heart, but then again Bakura had come dressed as Dark Magician Girl after losing a bet with Marik so no one was really bothered about it. Yugi had to laugh at the memory. Bakura ended up chasing a bunch of kids down the street when they mistook him for a girl.

"Hey Yugi." A voice said from the doorway, startling the boy and making him topple off the sofa he stood on to put the decorations up. "Ooops, sorry aibou." Yami chuckled.

"Gah, don't scare me like that." Yugi pouted, standing up and rubbing his sore behind. "What's up?"

"Just wondered if you needed any help." Yami told him, looking around the room, "But I see you've got most of decorations up."

"You could carve the pumpkin for me." Yugi suggested, laughing at the exasperated look on Yami's face, "Yeah, ok, you don't need to do it. We'll leave them this year. Too much work."

"And they taste disgusting anyway." The former Pharaoh made a face at the thought of eating the innards of the orange fruit again. He then looked thoughtful for a second. "Hey, you still planning that surprise tonight?"

"Yup, I'm nervous as hell." Yugi said, fidgeting on the spot. "I hope things go to plan."

Yami smiled at his lighter half, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, aibou, it will."

-

Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou, who had now spent over an hour by the mirror getting ready. "For fuck's sake, Fluffy. Your hair is fine!" He sighed dramatically as the smaller boy once again back-combed parts of his hair. "You complain when I make you late, it's your fault this time."

"But I want it to look perfect." Ryou whined, picking up his eyeliner again. This year they had decided on the theme of Alice in Wonderland for their costumes, and Ryou had chosen the White Rabbit. He was currently trying to make his hair as wild as possible but to him it just kept going flat after a few seconds. Bakura was standing in the door way, completely dressed and ready to go, looking like the March Hare.

"You look perfect already! Lets go! I want chocolate!" Bakura complained, growing steadily impatient with his other half. Ryou paid no attention as he applied more eyeliner, and Bakura just rolled his eyes. Deciding to change the subject lest he get himself more annoyed, Bakura asked how long Ryou and Yugi had been dating.

"Five years." Ryou smiled happily. "I can't believe its been that long."

"I can." Bakura gagged, "You've been unbearable with your sugary sweetness." He quickly dodged the hair brush that was thrown at him with a chuckle before moving out into the hall. "Hurry up, Fluffy." He called.

Ryou pouted at Bakura's retreating figure, but thought it was probably best to hurry up. They only had ten minutes to get to Yugi's house, and it was a twenty minute drive, but Ryou knew it was his own fault and regretted forgetting that Marik had stolen Bakura a motorbike for his birthday because that was how they were getting to the game shop. He'd be lucky if they made it without him having a heart attack.

-

"Get closer!" Isis giggled, trying to take a group picture of everyone in their costumes. She had only popped over to take photos before going back to her flat and to her date with Mai.

Marik groaned as everyone once again shuffled around to get them all in the photo. "Come on, I wanna get sugar!" He growled, readjusting the cat ears on his head. He'd chosen to be the Cheshire Cat, which everyone agreed with, since he could do the grin perfectly.

Eventually they got in a suitable position and Isis snapped and few pictures, laughing at how adorable they all looked. Malik was the Mad Hatter, Seto was the Caterpillar, Yami was the Queen of Hearts (much to Bakura's amusement), Yugi was Alice (but Ryou was disappointed he wasn't wearing a dress), Otogi was the doormouse, Jounouchi was the King of Hearts, Honda was the Knave of Hearts, and Anzu was the Ace of Hearts. Seto had them all custom made especially, which they were all grateful for.

"Candy!" Marik yelled when Isis said she was done, and he lunged for the large bowls of sweets and sugary goodness, Bakura hot on his heels going after the chocolate.

Ryou shook his head at the duo's antics. "If you put those down we can go trick-or-treating." He told them, which everyone agreed to. Bakura still stuffed a large amount of chocolate in his pockets though to nibble at along the way (and to give Marik a reason to grope him, Ryou noted, when he saw Bakura put some in his back pockets).

Once outside, Yugi slid his hand into Ryou's, his heart warming when the slightly taller boy smiled back. The other hand was in the pocket of his apron, nervously fiddling with the item Yugi had gotten to surprise Ryou with. He hoped all would go well, and he wouldn't be embarrassed by his actions the next morning.

They'd been to a few houses when the sugar finally hit them and half started running around the nearly empty streets. Ryou had nearly ordered Yugi to chase him, like Alice did with the White Rabbit in the book, and the boy happily complied, running down the street after his lover. Eventually they all started running, even Seto. When they were out of breath, they all (slowly) walked towards the park nearby, intending to spent an hour or so just chilling at the small party that was held there annually.

Malik found them a place to sit under a giant oak tree near where they were selling toffee apples and other candies. Yugi grew more and more nervous as the time went on, and eventually he knew he had to show Ryou his surprise before he was too scared to do it. Taking a deep breath, he called for everyone's attention.

"Um, Ryou," The spikey haired boy began, "These past few years have been the best years of my life. I couldn't think of my life without you." He gained confidence when he saw Ryou's loving smile. "Nothing I ever do or say will ever show how much I love you, but erhaps this could come close." Yugi pulled out a small black box, got on one knee before the white-haired youth, and opened it to reveal a shimmering ring. "Ryou Bakura, will you marry me?"

Ryou gasped, hands flinging in front of his mouth in shock. He looked at the ring, dazzling in the light of the torches around them. It was white-gold, with the eye of Horus in gold delicately placed on it, and in the center he could only guess that it was a diamond. He was lost for words for a second or two, and in those moments where Ryou floundered about what to say, Yugi could barely breathe.

"Yes." Ryou finally managed to get out. "Yes yes, fucking YES!" He flung his arms around the shorter boy, sending them crashing to the floor and causing all of their friends to laugh and cheer. When they righted themselves, Yugi slipped the ring onto Ryou's finger, which he then kissed.

"I love you Ry'." Yugi whispered so only Ryou could hear.

Ryou's eyes glistened with tears. "Love you too," He croaked, leaning into kiss Yugi's soft lips with his own.  


* * *

  
R+R, you'll get... a squirrel!

What is it with me and weddings? I blame the fact I pass like, 20 wedding stores on the way to college, and that a friend of mine is getting married next year.


End file.
